Food and drinks are oftentimes consumed together, such as during meals or in between meal snacks. Drinks are typically provided in one container, such as a cup or glass, and food provided in a separate container, such as a dish, tray or cup. Depending on the nature of the use, the containers are either reusable, such as being made of plastic, glass or ceramics, or disposable, such as being made of paper or cardboard. In either situation, however, it is cumbersome for a single individual to hold and carry food and drinks in separate containers. For example, at a movie theatre, a person may purchase popcorn that is provided within a paper box or cup, soda that is provided in a paper cup and candy that is prepackaged in a paper box. It is difficult if not impossible for one person to carry all of these items, especially considering it is also necessary for other items to be carried as well, such as tickets, coats and handbags, and for doors to be opened to enter the theatre and seats unfolded in order to sit down. Moreover, once seated, it is awkward for one person to have to continue to hold each of these items during the movie.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a single container to hold drinks and food.